elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Confront the King
Am I missing something here? What is the point of the colossal black soul gem? It doesn't seem to get used or even spoken about after you get it from Arch Mage Traven. --Mika76 14:33, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :According to Traven, the soul gem was required to prevent Mannimarco from using some sort of spell to overpower you. Other than that, it doesn't seem to really have any purpose; and so far it has been stuck in my inventory (along with a couple other items from that quest). I might look into the Construction Set later for more details, but it seems to have been more of a gimmick to justify making you Archmage (speaking of which, Traven apparently used a spell that dealt massive fire damage, something along the magnitude of 10000. Someone might want to try casting a Resist Fire 100% on him next time they have a chance). Chirikov 17:36, 14 June 2006 (CDT) ::Whoa, june 14th... Well anyway, Traven can indeed survive his sacrifice... I cast a 100% magic resistance (don't have Fire resistance yet :P) for 2 secs on him, he survived. If you talk to him about Tasks, he will repeat the task (Ready/Not Ready, If Ready then blah blah), but will not cast the spell on himself again. Lisan al Gaib 09:14, 16 December 2006 (CST) ::Clues to keep in mind: ::* Before sacrificing himself, Traven says something about how this trinket will protect you and allow you to strike Mannimarco when his magic fails. ::* If you actually let Mannimarco approach and speak first (rather than sniping him,) the first thing he does upon seeing you, before he even approaches, is to throw a spell at you that has the same animation and sound effects and such as Paralysis, though his spell seems to lack an actual effect. ::* When he then walks up to you and gives his Bond villain speech, he starts with something to the effect of "Let us chat for a while, since you have no choice." He then declares, in a roundabout way, his intention to turn you into a Worm Thrall (like Mucianus Alias in the quest Liberation or Apprehension?.) ::* Mannimarco seems completely unaware of the gem or its contents, even saying he will go collect Traven after he's done with you. ::Putting all the clues together, I gather that Mannimarco's usual tactic is to zap people with a paralyze/turn into Worm Thrall spell, ending the fight before it even starts. However, the colossal black soul gem absorbed the spell instead, making you able to move and fight. I can only assume that the colossal black soul gem was supposed to be removed either when the spell hit (destroying it?) or, if Traven's soul managed to survive a Worm Thrall blast, maybe you were supposed to give the gem to Raminus Polus when you were done with it. I believe the fact that you're stuck with it, just like the Ring of the Vipereye (from Lifting the Vale) and the Handwritten Note (from Necromancer's Moon,) is a "we forgot to take care of the quest item when you were done with it" bug. 68.35.130.224 16:48, 15 June 2006 (CDT) :::Very nice observations. --Shadownet Ninja 1:42 AM, 27 March 2007 (GMT) It says 'You can also enlist two apprentices' but i can only get one, is it true? i did manage to get a second one to follow m round the university but whenever i talked to him he told me he was busy and disapeared when i fast travelled. Had Minimarco's invulnerability issue on PC too, damn bethesda. Solved by over-waterbreathing him. There is one more possibility - he's pretty vulnerable to his own damage (reflect damage spell)